Season 1 Episode 3 "Cyber Kuro Kabuto" (Socke21)
Die Folge "Cyber Kuro Kabuto" ist die dritte Folge der ersten Staffel der TMNT-Serie des Users Socke21. Season 1 Episode 3 Die Episode beginnt an einem regnerischen Tag im Versteck des Shredders: Rahzar: Meister Shredder, habt ihr einen neuen Plan um diese Turtles zu vernichten. Shredder: Ja, aber damit dieser Plan funktioniert muss Stockman endlich seinen Teil des Plans erledigen. Rahzar: Ich könnte ja ein wenig nachhelfen. Shredder: Nein, wenn er seinen Teil nicht erledigt hat werde ich mich persönlich um ihn kümmern. Der Shredder und Rahzar betreten das Labor in dem Baxter Stockman arbeitet. Shredder: Stockman!! Baxter Stockman: Oh, äh Meister Shredder. Ich hab euren Helm verbessert wie Ihr es befohlen habt. Shredder: Und, funktioniert er auch. Baxter Stockman: Äh, ja Meister Shredder (zögerlich) Shredder: Was!?. Funktioniert er jetzt oder nicht. Der Shredder fährt seine Klingen an den Händen aus. Baxter Stockman: Oh. Naja. Ich hab ihn noch nicht getestet aber ich bin mir sicher er wird euren Anforderungen gerecht. Shredder: Das will ich hoffen. Baxter Stockman: Hier, Meister Shredder. Setzt euren Helm auf dann werde ich ihn aktivieren. Ich bin mir sicher Ihr werdet beeindruckt sein. Der Shredder setzt etwas misstrauisch seinen verbesserten Helm auf. Währenddessen beginnt Baxter auf seinem Schaltpult herum zu drücken. Baxter Stockman: Gleich gehts los. Baxter legt langsam einem Hebel um. Daraufhin beginnt der Helm zu leuchten und summ Geräusche von sich zu geben. ''' Baxter Stockman: Gleich haben wir die Höchstleistung erreicht. '''Doch bevor es soweit war sprühten auf einmal Funken aus dem Helm und dem Schaltpult. Die Lichter begannen zu flackern und fielen dann ganz aus. Plötzlich war es ganz still im Raum. Baxter Stockman: Upps. Da ist wohl was schief gelaufen. Baxter beginnt wieder eifrig auf dem Schaltpult herum zu drücken. Shredder: Stockman!! Du sagtest er würde funktionieren. Der Shredder fährt seine Klingen aus. Baxter Stockman: Er..er wird funktionieren ich verspreche es. Shredder: Ich gebe dir Zeit bis morgen ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen dein armseliges Leben zu beenden. Rahzar und der Shredder verlassen den Raum. Baxter Stockman: Aber Meister Shredder. Um Euren Helm fertig zu stellen benötige ich noch ein ganz wichtiges Teil. Der Shredder bleibt stehen. Shredder: Was für ein Teil? Baxter Stockman: Eine spezielle Kontrollplatine. Shredder: Und wo befindet sich diese Platine? Baxter Stockman: Also ich weis das die Kraang eine solche Platine für ihre Exoskelette verwenden. Shredder: Gut, Bradford du und Xever holt so eine Platine von den Kraang. Nehmt noch einige Foot-Bots zur Verstärkung mit. Rahzar: Ja, Meister Shredder. Der Shredder und Rahzar verlassen nun endgültig das Labor von Stockman. Währenddessen im Versteck der Turtles: Splinter: Meine Söhne, bevor ihr an die Oberfläche geht vergesst nicht, bliebt im Schatten. Ein wahrer Ninja bleibt immer im Schatten. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael: Hai, Sensei. Die Turtles verlassen ihr Versteck um wieder einen Trainingsausflug an die Oberfläche zu unternehmen. Leonardo: Los, Leute schneller. Raphael: Man, bleib mal ruhig. Donatello: Wartet sind das nicht Rahzar, Fishface und Foot-Bots. Raphael: Wow, die Nacht wird ja immer besser. Leonardo: Ok, machen wir sie fertig. Die Turtles springen vom Dach und stellen sich den Foot direkt in den Weg. Rahzar: Na sieh mal einer an, die Turtles. Michelangelo: Na überrascht, Rahzar. Rahzar stößt knurr Geräusche aus. Fishface: Dann machen wir mal Schildkrötensuppe aus eus Turtles. Die Turtles beginnen gegen Rahzar, Fishface und die Foot-Bots zu kämpfen. Der Kampf ist recht ausgeglichen. Leonardo und Donatello kämpfen gegen die Foot-Bots, Michelangelo kämpft gegen Rahzar und Raphael kämpft gegen Fishface. Nachdem Leonardo und Donatello alle Foot-Bots zerstört habe kämpfen sie nun auch gegen Fishface und Rahzar. Doch plötzlich packt Rahzar Leonardo und schleudert mit ihm Michelangelo gegen eine Hauswand, danach wirft er Leonardo in Richtung Donatello und Raphael. Rahzar: Xever, wir haben keine Zeit für diese Turtles wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Xever: Das ist noch nicht vorbei ihr Turtles. Rahzar und Fishface flüchten über die Dächer weiter in Richtung TCRI. Leonardo: Kommt, wir müssen herausfinden was sie vorhaben. Die Turtles verfolgen sie über die Dächer. Nach einiger Zeit haben sie sie eingeholt und sehen wie Rahzar und Fishface auf einem Hausdach einige Kraang unten auf der Straße beobachten. Donatello: Was wollen die wohl von den Kraang? Leonardo: Vielleicht wollen sie sich wieder mit ihnen verbünden. Michelangelo: Oder, sie wollen eine große Kraang/Foot Tanzparty machen. Raphael gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Michelangelo: Aua! Raphael: Mir kommt es so vor als würden deine Ideen immer dümmer werden. Donatello: Seht, Rahzar und Fishface kämpfen gegen die Kraang Während der Diskussion der Turtles sich Rahzar und Fishface auf die Straße zu den Kraang gesprungen und begannen gegen sie zu kämpfen. Kraang: Kraang vernichte die die von Kraang vernichtet werden müssen. Rahzar und Fishface schafften es mit Leichtigkeit die Kraangdroiden zu zerstören. Rahzar: Los nehmen wir einige Kraangdroiden mit und verschwinden. Die Foot sammelten einige Überreste der Kraangdroiden ein und verschwinden über die Dächer. Donatello: Wofür brauchen die wohl kaputte Kraangdroiden. Die haben ja gar nicht das Wissen um damit etwas anzufangen. Leonardo: Es sei denn sie hätten wen der dieses Wissen hätte. Und da gibts nur einen der das sein könnte... Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael: Baxter Stockman! Michelangelo: Donatello! Donatello: Wieso, sollte ich für den Foot-Clan arbeiten!? Michelangelo: Keine Ahnung. Leonardo: Los gehen wir zurück nach Hause, Splinter wartet wahrscheinlich schon auf uns. Morgen überlegen wir uns einen Plan wie wir den Foot Clan aufhalten können bevor sie das machen was auch immer die vor haben. Die Turtles begeben sich wieder zurück in ihr Versteck. Derweilen im Labor von Baxter Stockman: Rahzar: Hier, Stinkman, ich hoffe für dich du hast jetzt alle Teile. Baxter Stockman: Es heißt Stockman, Baxter Stockman und ja das ist alles was ich brauche. Rahzar und Fishface verlassen das Labor um Shredder Bericht zu erstatten währenddessen begibt sich Baxter Stockman an die Arbeit um noch rechtzeitig Shredders neuen Cyber Kuro Kabuto fertig zu stellen. Am nächsten Morgen betritt Shredder das Labor von Stockman. Dieser schläft aber noch mit dem Kopf auf seinem Arbeitstisch. Der Shredder weckt ihn recht unsanft indem er ihm den Stuhl auf dem er saß mit dem Fuß wegtrat. Shredder: Und Stockman funktioniert jetzt meine neue Waffe. Baxter steht langsam auf und richtet seine Brille. Baxter Stockman: Äh, ja Meister Shredder ich hab ihn fertig gestellt. Hier, setzt ihn auf und ich bereite alles weitere vor. Der Shredder setzt erneut den Cyber Kuro Kabuto auf und Baxter beginnt wieder den Helm zu aktivieren. Der Helm beginnt wieder summ Geräusche auszustoßen. Auf einmal schossen Blitze aus dem Helm die den Shredder wie eine Art Blase umgeben. Baxter Stockman: Ja, Ja er funktioniert. Shredder: Hahaha! (böses Lachen) Rahzar, Fishface sorgt dafür das sich die Turtles morgen auf den Dächern befinden und euch finden, dann werde ich sie endgültig vernichten. Rahzar, Fishface: Ja Meister Shredder. Am nächsten Morgen waren die Turtles wieder mal auf den Dächern unterwegs. ''' Leonardo: Ok, wir schleichen uns leise in Shredders Versteck und finden heraus was die vor haben. Aber zu erst müssen wir Rahzar und Fishface finden und sie ausschalten. Michelangelo: Ich glaub, das hat sich erledigt, Leo. Leonardo: Wieso? Michelangelo: Weil ich sie schon gefunden hab. Da. Auf dem anderen Hausdach. Raphael: Na los machen wir sie fertig. '''Die Turtles springen auf das andere Hausdach, nur Leonardo bleibt noch zögernd stehen. Leonardo: Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Das ist zu leicht. Wartet Jungs! Auf dem anderen Hausdach angekommen drehen sich Rahzar und Fishface zu den Turtles um aber greifen sie zu deren Verwundern aber nicht an. Fishface: Oh, nein. Ihr habt uns gefunden. (sarkastisch) Die Turtles machen sich kampfbereit. Doch bevor sie Rahzar und Fishface angreifen taucht auf einmal der Shredder auf. Donatello: Shredder!! Michelangelo: Ja und er hat einen neuen Helm Shredder: Nun werde ich euch vernichten ihr armseligen Turtles. Fangt schon mal an um euer Leben zu betteln. Raphael: Ich bettel um gar nichts! Raphael beginnt auf den Shredder zu zulaufen um ihn an zu greifen. Doch bevor dessen Sais ihn auch nur berühren, teleportier sich der Shredder einfach einen Meter weiter und tritt Raphael zu seinen Brüdern zurück. Shredder: Ist das alles was ihr Turtles drauf habt? Donatello: Beeindruckend. Wie es aussieht hat Stockman seinen Helm so modifiziert das er sich hin und her teleportieren kann und das nur mit seinen Gedanken. Dafür werden sie wahrscheinlich die Kraangdroiden benötigt haben. Mit deren Kontrollplatine steuert er seinen Helm. Raphael: Toll und wie hilft uns das? Leonardo: Donnie, wie zerstört man diesen Helm. Donatello: Keine Ahnung, aber ich könnte mit dem Shellraiser einen Hochfrequenten Ton erzeugen der die Gedankensteuerung überbrückt aber das dauert ich muss nämlich den perfekten Ton finden. Leonardo: Na, dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren. Donnie du versuchst den Helm zu überbrücken, Raph, Mikey wir beschäftigen so lange Shredder. Während Donatello zurück zum Shellraiser läuft greifen Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo weiter Shredder an. Dieser weicht ihren Angriffen aber immer aus und teleportiert sich immer einige Meter weiter bevor ihn ein Angriff eines Turtles treffen kann. So haben die Turtles keine Chance gegen den ohnehin fast unbesiegbaren Shredder. Währenddessen hat Donatello den Shellraiser erreicht, fährt ihn in Richtung seiner Brüder. Dort lässt er ihn einige Straßen weiter stehen und beginnt verschiedene Hochfrequente Töne auszuprobieren. Er steht ständig mit Leonardo in Kontakt um ihn zu fragen ob es funktioniert. Doch leider ohne Erfolg. Rahzar und Fishface haben bemerkt das einer der Turtles sich abgesetzt hat also beginnen sie ihn anzugreifen. Donatello aber verschanzt sich im Shellraiser und beeilt sich den richtigen Ton zu finden. Donatello: Hat es funktioniert? Leonardo: Nicht wirklich, versuch einen anderen. Donatello: Verdammt noch mal, kann einer von euch mir helfen Rahzar und Fishface greifen mich an und ich weis nicht wie lange der Shellraiser deren Angriffe noch aushält. Leonardo: Ok, Donnie ich schick dir Mikey. Mikey!! Hilf Donnie der braucht Hilfe... Auf einmal taucht Shredder hinter Leonardo auf und packt ihn und wirft ihn gegen die Wand. Währenddessen war Michelangelo Donatello zu Hilfe gekommen und kämpft nun gegen Rahzar und Fishface. Derweilen am Dach ging Shredder langsam auf den am Boden liegenden Leonardo zu und fährt seine Klingen aus. Er packt Leonardo, drückt ihn gegen die Wand und hält seine Klingen an dessen Kehle. Shredder: Sarg leb wohl, Turtle. Auf einmal packte Raphael Shredder von hinten und warf ihn einige Meter zurück. Raphael: Leo!!! Alles klar? Leonardo: Ja danke, Raph Shredder: Um dich kümmer ich mich als nächster, Turtle. Leonardo und Raphael begeben sich in Defensivposition während sich der Shredder auf einen Angriff vorbereitet. Auf einmal stürmt Shredder auf die beiden Turtles zu, Raphael beginnt ihm ebenfalls aggressive entgegen zu laufen. Der Shredder weicht seinem Angriff aber wieder aus und schleudert ihn vom Dach. Leonardo: Raph!!!! Shredder: Nur noch du und ich, Turtle. Leonardo zieht seine beiden Katana und greift Shredder an. Dieser entwaffnete Leonardo, verletzte ihn mit seinen Klingen und schlug ihn auf den Boden wo dieser schwer verwundet liegen blieb. Shredder: Nun fang an zu betteln, Turtle aber es wird dich trotzdem nicht retten. Leonardo: Lieber sterbe ich als Krieger als ein Feigling wie Ihr. Gerade will der Shredder den letzten Hieb gegen Leonardo setzten doch kurz bevor ihn seine Kinge erreicht ertönt ein schriller Ton und Shredder zuckt unter Schmerzen zusammen. Während Leonardo und Raphael gegen ihn gekämpft haben schaffte Michelangelo es Rahzar und Fishface mit einem Trick auszuschalten und Donatello schaffte es gerade noch den richtigen Ton zu aktivieren. Shredder nahm seinen Helm ab und warf ihm vom Hausdach. Shredder: Ich brauch diesen Helm nicht um euch elendige Turtles zu vernichten. Nun gesellten sich auch Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello zu ihrem verletzten Bruder dazu um ihn zu unterstützen und um gemeinsam, als Team, gegen den Shredder zu kämpfen. Der Shredder und die Turtles stürmten für den endgültigen Kampf aufeinander zu und gemeinsam schafften sie es Shredder zu verwunden und ihn vom Hausdach zu werfen. Doch als sie kurz darauf hinunter blickten sahen sie das er verschwunden war. Michelangelo: Er ist weg!? Donatello: Leo, alles ok? Leonardo: Ja es geht schon. Ihr seit ja gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Ohne euch hätte er mich erledigt. Danke, Jungs. Raphael: Dafür sind Brüder da. Michelangelo: Wisst ihr was jetzt die perfekte Idee wäre..Pizza. Donatello: Na gut, Mikey bestellen wir uns eine Pizza zur Feier des Tages. Ende! Verbündete *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Splinter Feinde *Kraang *Foot Bots *Shredder *Fishface *Rahzar *Baxter Stockman Schauplätze *Versteck der Turtles *Versteck des Shredders *Dächer von New York City *Straßen von New York City *TCRI (kurz) *Labor von Baxter Stockman Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Episode Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite